vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbra (Child of Light)
Summary Long ago, when Umbra's mother was banished from Lemuria by Aurora's mother, the Queen of Light, Umbra swore to regain what she believed to be her rightful throne as queen of Lemuria. To that end she sought to exterminate the whole of her family line, imprisoning The Queen of Light within the magical glass of the temple that lie within the Mahthildis Forest, and working her magic to kill the rest of the family one by one until there was none left to end her reign. This resulted in the Lady of the Forest informing Aurora of Umbra's plans, and eventually leading Aurora to confront Umbra. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-C with casual attacks. 4-A at full power. Name: Umbra, The Dark Queen Origin: Child of Light Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be in her 30s Classification: Evil Queen, Stepmother Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Skilled ruler and deceiver, Flight, Magic, Healing, Energy Projection, Lightning Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can transform into a dragon, Telekinesis, Can inflict curses, Transmutation, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Star level with casual attacks (Killed Cynbel Sea-era Aurora with a single spell without even trying), Multi-Solar System level at full power (Extinguished all the stars in the sky from the heavens; she did so with some measure of ease, although the extent of this is not defined, and it is unknown if her dragon transformation at the end of the game enhanced her power or not.) Speed: FTL with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Aurora, who can outpace and evade omni-directional natural light-based attacks, pulled all of the stars of Lemuria from the night sky in a maximum timeframe of 2 years; a bare minimum of tens of billion of times the speed of light, likely considerably higher) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class 25+ in Dragon Form, Multi-Stellar with magic Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took numerous hits from a full-power Aurora) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, varies from several kilometers to universe-wide Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: She is very vulnerable to light-based magic, and rather overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Damage Increase: When interrupted, Umbra will boost the power of her attacks for several turns. * Magical Mark: Shields her or an allied unit from magical attacks, greatly dampening incoming magical damage for several turns. * Unpenetrable Scales: Shields her or an allied unit from physical attacks, greatly dampening incoming physical damage for several turns. * Unstoppable: Renders her or an allied unit immune to interruption, allowing them to act freely. * Dragon's Cry: A powerful attack that requires a turn of charge-up, then a second turn to execute. Deals immense damage to a single target. * Rumbling Roar: A quick and strong attack. * Revive: Resurrects and heals one of her minions. * Transmutation: Umbra possesses powerful magic capable of turning entire populated villages into animals, such as crows, and can inflict others with curses. * Lightning Manipulation: Can call down lightning bolts from the sky, and infuse her attacks with black lightning. * Telekinesis: Umbra is shown to use telekinesis or a very similar ability to pull all of the stars in Lemuria from the sky. * Shapeshifting: Umbra was shown to be capable of transforming into a dragon at the story's climax. * Summoning: Umbra can summon forth hordes of dark creatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Child of Light Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4